Haunted
by radbackflips
Summary: Haou moves to a new house on the edge of town that everyone seems to be scared of. At first it seems like nothing, but it becomes increasingly obvious he isn't exactly alone... DSS! Halloween One-shot!


**Hello and WELCOME to my first ever one-shot special of anything! Well, this is DarkSpiritshipping. I love DSS. It's my fave GX pairing. Call me sad, but it's true. There isn't that much of it. It's kind of depressing. So I figured I'd add to those numbers! XD**

**Anyway, I'd like to present 'Oak-chan Special #1'. Please enjoy~! (Adds a heart)**

_One-shot; Haunted_

The house that sat at the edge of town was, to put it bluntly, creepy. It was dark and gothic, the garden was overgrown and the branches on the trees looked like claws. The place seemed depressing, and even the regular troublemakers in town stayed well away from it. The place spelled disaster. And it reeked of death.

Maybe that was why Haou loved it so much.

"Well." Reiko Karakuri frowned over some overgrown weeds creeping up the trellis. "It might not be pretty, but a little bit of love will do this place some good!"

Haou blinked. "I like it the way it is." He said bluntly, and his mother spun around to face him, hands on her hips.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to help out in the garden!" She scolded. Haou shrugged.

"Maybe." He looked up at the gothic house. This was his first time seeing it in person. "I'm going inside." Reiko shook her head as Haou headed into the house.

"Unbelievable…" She muttered. "That child is _unbelievable_." She looked up and down the trellis again, then stared at the house. She didn't like it. And she knew she never would. The house, quite frankly, _scared_ her. But Haou seemed to like it. But that was just Haou. He'd always been called a Goth kid, even when he was a child, and Reiko was finally starting to see why.

He wasn't like the 'out-there' Goths that wore way too much eyeliner and had skin that was way too pale. He just wore a lot of black and was relatively quiet. And he liked the things like _these_.

In a way, Reiko was glad Haou was happy with the house. He didn't really have much to be happy about. Not since his father died. It had been in a car crash a year ago. Reiko had tried to keep up the payments on the house, but she just found she _couldn't_. So she'd had to sell the house and move.

This gothic house was the cheapest place she could find. At first she'd wondered why that was so. It seemed like the place would be expensive, despite its dark and dreary demeanour. But the real estate agent had warned her about its lowest selling point; everyone that had lived there had left, all claiming the same thing.

The house scared them. It seemed like all the shadows jumped out at them, like someone was constantly watching them. They'd all been driven out, saying the house was haunted.

Reiko didn't believe in ghosts. But looking at their new home, she decided that maybe, just _maybe_, it was possible that there was more to this house that met the eye.

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

Haou sighed, pawing through the cardboard box at the top of the stack left by the movers. Apparently everything that was his had been marked in a box with his name on it, but if that was the case then why had he just spent the last five minutes pawing through his mother's clothing?

He shut the box and taped it up again, then added it to the pile of things that weren't his. Reiko was always like this, mixing things up. She'd been that way since Takeo died. It had shaken her up and she'd never been the same. Haou _knew_ he should be sympathetic, and he was, at first; but now it was just getting annoying. You could only put up with something like that for so long.

Twenty minutes of sorting and unpacking later, and his room looked just about the same as when he'd started. The only difference was the things in his desk drawers and the clothes in his wardrobe. Haou had never been big on decorating. His room was almost always bare; but that wasn't counting the bookshelves stacked full of books lining the wall.

His new room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. However, the shelves made it feel cramped on the left side, which Haou didn't like. He made a mental note to move on of the shelves to the other side. He liked his space, and hated being crammed in. It reminded him of school, and other people.

His room, did, however, have an adjoined bathroom. Haou walked to the door and turned the old-fashioned brass doorknob. He figured he might as well see how much cleaning and dusting the thing would need. Out of general experience, bathrooms were the least-used rooms of a house in day-to-day life. But they also needed to be the cleanest.

Inside the bathroom was near pitch-black. The shutters were drawn closed and barely a sliver of sunlight entered the room. Haou took a few steps in, then cussed when he bashed his knee against a box the movers had decided to just dump in the middle of the room.

_Morons. _He gritted his teeth and found the wall, frantically running his hand over it in a desperate bid to find the light switch.

Haou blinked when he got the sudden feeling he wasn't alone. His golden eyes, which naturally glowed faintly in the dark, surveyed the room for any sign of something that wasn't normal. As soon as the mirror fell into his line of sight, he knew he'd found it.

Two, glowing amber-orange orbs were reflected in the glass. Watching him. Haou flinched. _What the….? _It looked like they were….._eyes_. And they seemed to be blinking. They blinked once, then twice, then disappeared.

Haou stared at the mirror for a few seconds. _That was weir-_ His eyes shot wide open as he felt something cover the hand he had placed on the wall, then gently pull it away. Haou watched, wide eyed, as his hand was guided to a different spot on the wall. The spot where the light switch was. The feeling of something on his hand lingered for a few seconds, then disappeared.

Haou flicked the switch, then surveyed the room suspiciously for a sign of anything out of the norm.

Nothing.

It just seemed like a normal, albeit rather dusty and grimy, bathroom.

Frowning, he walked over to the blinds and flung them open. The sight that greeted him was _not_ a welcoming one.

"What the-?"

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

Reiko was heading up to check on Haou when she heard him suddenly swear. "Haou? Honey?" She called. She received no reply.

_Now _she was worried.

She hurried into her son's room. "Haou?"

"In here." Haou sounded relatively calm now. Reiko walked into the bathroom.

"Haou? What is it, honey?" She asked softly. Haou glanced at her, then wordlessly pointed to the window. Reiko moved beside her son.

"Oh my god!" She yelped, having initially stifled a scream with her hand. "What is that?"

Haou shrugged. "Someone's idea of a bad joke." He replied. On the window, drawn in what looked like blood, was a broken heart. It had a knife stabbed through it. He blinked, evidently bored. "It's not blood. It's spray paint. I checked."

_That _was a relief. Reiko stepped away from the broken heart. Despite how nonchalant her son was about it, it freaked her out. Especially after the horror stories she'd heard about the house. "Well, wash it off, okay?" She paused. "You _will_ wash it off, won't you?"

Haou stared at her with dull golden eyes. "No, I thought I'd leave it." He replied sarcastically. "Adds a nice touch to the room."

"That's not funny!" Reiko scolded. "Wash it off now!" She only yelled because she got the feeling that if she hadn't insisted on it, Haou really _would_ have left it there.

He wasn't exactly normal. Never had been.

Probably never would be.

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

It was maybe a week after they'd moved into the house. The week had been weird. Both Haou and his mother kept getting the feeling that they were being watched – like, _all the time_. And it didn't help that unlike Reiko, Haou kept seeing a pair of glowing orange eyes in the shadows. And it didn't help that whenever he mentioned them to his mother, she would natter on about how the house was haunted, or something to that effect. This woman, who'd been so adamant in her belief that ghosts weren't real, was now freaking out over the slightest little thing.

Another thing. After the first night at the house, Haou had woken up to find one of his bookshelves moved to the other side of the room. Exactly like what he'd said he'd do that morning.

At one point he even saw a shadowy silhouette standing in the garden. However, when he went out to investigate, it was long gone.

Even Haou was starting to believe that there _was_ a possibility that ghosts existed. On the upside, this 'ghost', or whatever it was, didn't seem to have any malicious intent. As in, it hadn't tried to kill them. It seemed more…. Dare he say it, _helpful_. When Reiko had lost her car keys, she left the room and when she returned they were on the coffee table. And Haou himself could account for the fact that they weren't there before, so it definitely wasn't his mother's imagination.

That night, when he went to sleep, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone.

He probably wasn't.

Unlike Reiko, Haou didn't have any problems getting to sleep in the creepy, gothic house. So he was out like a light after about ten minutes.

He did, however, have the weirdest dream.

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's just….you're the first."_

"…_.you think you're imagining me?"_

"_Could you imagine __**that**__?"_

"_It's weird. I've never felt anything like what I feel with you."_

"_I just can't help it."_

"_I can't help but feel….._

"…_..like I'm __**alive**__."_

"…_thank you, Haou."_

_No pictures. Just a voice. And the last thing Haou saw before waking up was a pair of glowing amber eyes… _

_And the last thing he heard…_

"…_Haou….._

"_I think I'm in __**love**__ with you." _

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

Haou's eyes shot wide open as he jolted awake. And the first thing he saw?

"What the hell?" He sat up straight, shocking the living daylights out of the orange-eyed teen sitting on his bedside, looking down at him. "Who…." He stared at the boy. "Who the hell are you?"

The teen looked just as stunned as Haou was. "You….you can see me?" He yelled.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Haou felt his fists bunch up. "Okay, you have three seconds to explain what the hell you're doing here before I beat the crap out of you!"

The boy jumped up and scooted away from the bed at amazing pace. "I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't think you'd be able to see me!"

Haou frowned. "Why the hell wouldn't I be able to see you?"

The teenager, who, after closer inspection, was revealed to be a spiky-haired blunet with piercing amber eyes, blinked. "Everyone else that lived here hasn't been able to see me." He said matter-of-factly. "You're the first."

Haou took in the boy's clothes, which seemed kind of old-fashioned. He also took note of the teen's slightly…._translucent_ appearance. Then it hit home. "You're the ghost." Haou said suddenly, mouth agape. "The one haunting the house."

The ghost nodded. "Yeah! My name's Jehu Ralleigh!" He pointed to himself. "I've been here for the last fifty years. Loads of people have lived here, but all of them have been scared off by my presence. You're the first one to actually see me!"

Haou blinked. "Okay, the ghost thing I get, but why the hell were you sitting over me like some weird pervert?" He yelled. Jehu eeped and scuttled away from the angry brunet, who was now out of bed and staring at the ghost like the incarnation of pure wrath.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled. "It's just….you're the first! Plus, you looked so cute sleeping I couldn't help myself! " Haou twitched.

"Say _what_?"

Jehu suddenly realised that may not have been the best thing to say. Uhh….what I _meant_ to say was…"

Haou shook his head. "Save it." He looked across the room at the blunet. "Why are you here?"

Jehu blinked, evidently confused by the expression on his face. "Umm…. I _live_ here…?" He suggested weakly.

Haou could barely hold back a groan. "No, I mean, why are you _here_ as opposed to wherever people go when they die?"

Jehu glanced at the ground awkwardly. "Dunno." He mumbled. "Just never passed on. I'm stuck here." His head jerked up, and there was a grin on his face. "But! This is a good thing!"

"How?" Haou yelled. "How is it a _good _thing that I'm seeing ghosts? How do I know you aren't my mind playing tricks on me?"

A frown marred Jehu's face. "Wha….you think you're imagining me?" He paused, frown deepening. "What about everything you've seen and I've done so far? Could you imagine _**that**_?"

Haou opened his mouth to argue, then realised he had no argument. "I guess you're right." He mumbled. This in itself was a huge thing; Haou next to never admitted he was wrong.

Jehu's frown immediately morphed into a cocky grin. "Told ya so!" He grinned. "You know why it's a good thing that you can see me, though?"

Haou blinked. "Why's it good?"

"Because." Jehu took a few steps forward, then promptly dumped himself onto Haou's bed. "I was getting lonely. Now I have someone to talk to." He grinned at Haou, who frowned slightly.

"What? So you're the only ghost living here?"

Jehu nodded. "The one and only." He rolled over onto his stomach, staring up at Haou. "Why? What do you…? Oh." His face fell. "You don't want anything to do with me, do you? Because I'm dead."

"…did I say that?" Haou sat next to Jehu, sighing. "I get the feeling it's not like you'll just disappear if I tell you get lost."

Jehu grinned. "So you accept me?"

Haou rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that, either, did I?"

The ghost blinked, evidently confused. "You're…..kinda weird."

"And you're not?"

"…..touché."

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

A week passed, and soon enough it was time for Haou to go back to school, much to Jehu's delight.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Jehu fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter. "I feel _sorry_ for you!" He pointed at Haou with a grin. "You have to go to school and suffer while I stay here and do absolutely _nothing_!"

Haou rolled his eyes as he tried to stuff a few more books into his bag. "Isn't that a bad thing? I thought you'd have had _enough_ of doing nothing by now. That's all you've actually done for the last fifty years, isn't it?"

_That_ shut Jehu up. "….I _hate_ it when you're right." The blunet grumbled.

The golden-eyed brunet smirked at the now sulking ghost. "Well, I'll see you in…" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "…..eight hours. If you can survive for that long."

"Eight!" Jehu whined. "But school only lasts six!"

Haou swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Yeah, but this house is way out. I need an hour to get to and from school. See ya."

Jehu watched miserably as Haou left the room. "Not fair…." He mumbled. "Stupid school…. Stealing my Haou-chan…"

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

Three weeks into the new school term. Haou may have been the new student, but he was already labelled as an outcast. Already one of the school's 'Goth' kids.

Nothing new there.

Haou groaned and dumped his bag on Jehu's head. "Wake up," He demanded. "Now." There was really no need for that, though, because Jehu jolted awake the second the bag landed on him.

"Uwah…." Orange eyes blinked a few times, then locked on Haou. "Oh! Haou-chan! You're back!" He grinned and sat up straight. "How boring was your da-" Jehu froze, staring at Haou. "…..Haou?" He whispered. "….what happened?"

Haou shrugged, glancing away so his black eye and split lip were no longer in Jehu's line of view. "Got in a punch-up." He answered nonchalantly. "No big deal."

Jehu shot upright. "Wha- No big deal?" He yelled. "Yes big deal! What happened? Who did this to you?"

Haou shrugged again. "Couple've the boys in my class."

"Why?"

"…"

"Haou!"

Haou looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Because I refused to go out with one of them." He muttered. "Okay?"

"No, not okay!" Jehu yelled, and Haou flinched. He'd never seen Jehu like this before. "Who did it? I'll kill them!" Haou's line of vision shot back to Jehu, who froze.

"…..what?" The brunet whispered. "You'll _what_?"

Jehu jerked back like he'd been stung. "Nothing!" He replied. "I'll….nothing! I'm gonna go out for a bit!"

Haou frowned. "Go where-"

But it was too late. Jehu had already vanished.

The brunet frowned. "…..stupid ghost."

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

"Haou, honey!" Reiko called. "Come down here for a minute!" Haou stumbled down the stairs, passing the clock that said it was seven o'clock. Jehu hadn't reappeared, but Haou wasn't worried. Because really; what could hurt what was already dead?

"Mom? What's up?" Reiko pointed wordlessly to the TV, which had the news playing.

"…_**.three boys found dead, presumably murdered, in an alleyway. Investigators believe the boys to go by the names of Jun Manjoume, Austin O'Brien and Amon Garam. If you know anything, please contact us on this hotline…-" **_

Haou's eyes shot wide open as he saw the sight of three mangled bodies on the screen. Then they filled with horror when he saw who the investigators had identified them as; the three boys he'd fought with earlier.

"Oh god…" He whispered. "_Jehu_…."

Reiko blinked. "Haou? Who's Jehu?" She frowned. "Do you know who did this?"

Haou looked away. "No." He said quickly, then hurried up the stairs. _That bastard is so __**dead**__! _Haou thought angrily. _….more dead than he was before._

He slammed open the door to his room and immediately noticed what was different from when he'd left a few minutes previously; Jehu was back. And looking awfully angry about _something._

"JEHU!" Haou yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

Jehu's head jerked up from the patch of blanket he'd been playing with. His glowing amber eyes, usually bright and cheerful, were hard and cruel, but at the same time seemed sort of foggy, like they couldn't focus on anything. "Playing at?" He muttered. "What the hell were _they_ playing at…?" He let out a small chuckle and his lips spread into a feral grin. "But it's okay. They won't hurt you anymore. I made sure of it…" A few more unnerving chuckles passed his lips.

"What….." Realisation flashed in Haou's eyes. "You're _insane_…" He mumbled. Amber eyes shot straight to Haou.

"Of course I am." Jehu said matter-of-factly. "Fifty years alone, constantly watching people, but not being able to talk to them, will do that to you." He frowned. "…..you're not angry, are you?"

Haou paused. "What…." He paused. Was he angry? "….no, not really." He sat on the bed next to Jehu, staring at his hands. "…..those three were a waste of space."

Jehu laughed; it was a chilling, unnerving sound and absolutely nothing like what his laugh usually sounded like. Despite that, Haou kind of _liked_ it. "Yeah! They were!" The amber in his irises danced like wildfire as he grinned. "I think I just did society a _favour_!"

Haou chuckled lightly. "If you were alive, they may have given you a medal." He gave Jehu a small smile, which quickly faded. "…..why?"

The ghost blinked, evidently confused. "Why what?"

"Why'd you kill them?" Jehu stared at Haou as if it were obvious.

"Because they hurt you." Jehu said simply. Haou frowned.

"What? That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The blunet glanced at Haou. "I don't want anyone hurting you. 'Cause then I'd have no-one to talk to again." He grinned and wrapped his arms around Haou, pulling the brunet into his lap. Haou gasped and squirmed a little, but fell still.

"Jehu…" He lightly touched Jehu's arm, then shivered as a chill shot up his own. "You're so _cold_."

Jehu shrugged as if it were nothing. "What'd you expect? I'm _dead_."

Haou hated the way he said that. He looked away from Jehu, staring out the window. "Jehu," He said suddenly. "Do you like it here?"

"What?" The blunet stared at Haou like he was crazy. "Of course I don't! I lived here, I died here, and I've been here ever since!" Despite him saying that, a small smile appeared on his lips and he snuggled into Haou. "But since you came, it's been way more bearable~"

The golden-eyed boy flinched, then blushed a little. "I don't know what you mean…." He mumbled.

Jehu leaned forward so his breath was ghosting over Haou's ear. "It's weird …." He breathed, causing the brunet to shudder. "….I've never felt anything like what I feel with you."

"….what are you saying…?" Haou glanced back at Jehu, whose eyes were no longer foggy and unfocused. The ghost blinked before replying;

"I just can't help it." He replied simply. "I can't help but feel…...like I'm **alive**." He wrapped his arms tightly around Haou as if he would disappear should the blunet ever let go. "…thank you, Haou."

Haou's light pinkish tint turned into a fully-blown blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about…!" He placed a hand on Jehu's arm, trying to pry it off. "Where are you going with this?"

Jehu paused. "…Haou….." He mumbled, then said seven words that made Haou's heart stop.

"_I think I'm in __**love**__ with you." _

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

Two weeks later, and Haou and Jehu were a sort of…on-off-no-idea-what-they're-doing couple. Still, despite that, Haou was the happiest he'd ever been in his life, regardless of the fact that he was in love with someone who was a) another boy, b) some fifty years his senior, and c) _dead_.

"Jehu…!" Haou chuckled lightly as Jehu ghosted kisses up his neck. "Cut it out!" He batted at the blunet, only to have his hand pass straight through him.

"Gonna hafta try harder than that to get rid of me~!" Jehu grinned while Haou cursed.

_So annoying….._ The brunet thought in annoyance as Jehu went straight back to what he was doing a few seconds previously. "….Jehu!" The ghost that was currently pinning him to the bed had just nipped at the skin on his neck and was now licking it gently.

Jehu glanced up at Haou. "Aww, what? So I'm not allowed to let people know you're mine?" Haou frowned and Jehu gave a hearty chuckle, then leaned up and pressed his lips against the younger boys'. The blunet bit and licked at Haou's lips until he gave him entrance, then made his tongue dart into his mouth to fight with the brunet's own.

Haou let out a small moan and reached up to wrap his arms around Jehu's neck while the blunet started to map out his mouth. He could feel Jehu slipping his hand up his shirt, and automatically shuddered when Jehu's ice-cold fingers touched his skin. The brunet moved his hand up underneath Jehu's shirt to skim across his bare back and dug his fingers – nail and all- into Jehu's flesh.

Jehu broke away from the kiss to let out a small yelp of pain. Wincing a little, he swooped back down to capture Haou's lips again. However, the brunet had other plans.

Haou quickly used Jehu's distraction to flip them over and straddle the blunet to the bed. "Gotcha." He smirked. Jehu pouted, but to be quite honest, he didn't really mind. They were always 'arguing' over who was seme, and he'd come to realise that Haou was a sadistic lover…the hard way.

He was a ghost, so it wasn't like he could bleed, but it still hurt like _hell_. But as long as Haou was happy, he couldn't care less.

"Haou!"

Haou cursed as he paused mid-kiss, mentally damning his mother. He pulled away from Jehu, who was pouting again. "Be right back." He mumbled and Jehu quickly stole another kiss before Haou left the room.

"What is it?" He grumbled as he walked down the stairs. Reiko was sitting at a laptop computer, staring at the screen.

"Honey, it's about the house." Reiko bit her lip and looked away awkwardly. "I….I know you like it but I really, really hate it." Haou felt his heart sinking. He could already see where this was going. Reiko, completely unaware of her son's state, continued, "So…I've been saving up, and…we can move. I've found a nice place, out of town and away from that awful school you've been going to, and-"

Haou wasn't listening. "We can't move." He interrupted. Reiko stared at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"What? But…..I thought you'd be happy…..because you hated that school, and this house…..it's just….I _know_ you love the house, it's just I can't live here, and-"

"It's not the house I've fallen in love with," Haou cut in softly, then turned on his heel and ran up the stairs.

"Wait! Haou!"

Haou completely ignored her, slamming open the door to the bedroom. "Jehu!" He yelled. "Je-"

Jehu sat on the bed, completely still. "You don't have to say anything." He murmured. "I heard what she said."

"Wha…how…"

The blunet let out a short, dry and unnervingly _hollow_ laugh. "Haou, there's nothing that goes on in this house that I don't know about. I just get distracted when I'm with you. Besides," He said bitterly. "I should've known it was too good to be true, huh?"

"Stop sounding so goddamn depressed!" Haou yelled. "It's not like you!" He dumped himself on the bed and wrapped his arms around Jehu in a backwards embrace. "Besides, I'm not going!"

Jehu blinked. "No. Go."

Haou blinked, confusion evident as he was about to say something but was caught totally off-guard. "Huh? _What_?"

The ghost paused, sinking into Haou's embrace so he could look him in the eye. "Go. I'll just be holding you back, y'know." He let that sink in before continuing, not letting Haou interrupt. "I mean, it's no good holding onto things that are gone. Or at least, _supposed_ to be. You're smart, funny, in your own sarcastic way, hot and anyone with you should count themselves lucky. I'm not good enough for you. And on top of all of that, let's face the obvious; I'm _dead_."

"But-" Haou started, but Jehu shook his head.

"No buts'. I love you Haou, really I do, it's just…. I don't want to hold you back. I feel like I'm stealing you from the real world. Just…..try and move on." Jehu smiled softly. "Besides…..maybe now I'll finally move on. And I promise, we'll meet again in another life."

Haou nodded, too shaken up to say or do anything except cling to Jehu like he was a life preserver. Jehu reached up and ran a hand through Haou's gold-tinted chestnut brown locks. "I love you, Haou…" He whispered, and a tear rolled down his cheek before he disappeared into nothingness. "….you're crying."

Haou's eyes widened when Jehu disappeared, then he started desperately dabbing at the water droplets forming into tears. "….you moron." He whispered. "You complete and _utter_ moron."

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

Haou and Reiko had moved out of the house two days ago, and Jehu had never felt more alone in his life. He'd heard the real estate agent talking with the movers, who had yet to actually move anything, saying about how he was getting the house demolished after everything was gone. He doubted anyone would buy it.

Jehu did, too.

It was weird, trawling through Haou's possessions, though the boy wasn't actually there. Jehu had developed a habit of lying on Haou's bed and staring at the ceiling, something the brunet was all too fond of doing.

He would also walk downstairs every now and then, hoping that the movers hadn't have taken anything, making sure everything was still in its proper place, just as the Karakuri's had left it. It was becoming something of a twisted obsession.

The amber-eyed ghost took a seat on the couch, stone cold since no-one with any warmth pulsing through their veins had sat on it in days, and flicked on the television. That was another habit he'd picked up. Finding out what was happening in the rest of the world, then fantasizing about different scenarios was another way to pass the time.

"_**-….a car crash on the Warrego Highway as a result of a string of collisions caused by a driver losing control of his vehicle and swerving across the road. Five people are dead and seven injured. We know show you footage of the crash."**_

Jehu blinked, watching the screen. Nothing like that really happened when he was alive. Then again, nothing like what was shown on the news ever happened when he was alive. The cars lying smashed against each other looked mangled and beyond repair, and it was evident by the scorch marks a fire had broken out.

The ghost blinked again, staring at one of the cars. An awful, sinking feeling welled up in the pit of Jehu's stomach as horror wracked through his body.

_That's Haou's car._

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

The real estate agent reappeared a few days later when the movers were removing the furniture and belongings of the family that used to live there. Jehu watched with disdain as everything was moved around and taken out of the house. Each thing gone was another reminder of Haou, lost forever.

"Guys, the news has just come in. The Karakuri family's dead. We need to take that stuff to a warehouse until the will's sorted out." The agent explained. The movers shook their heads sadly, muttering about how unfortunate they were.

Jehu felt like he'd been socked in the stomach. _Haou's dead…._ These words rushed through Jehu's mind over and over, repeating themselves on a loop so the blunet could really understand. _Haou's __**dead**__._

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

The house's demolition took place two weeks after Haou's death. Too be quite honest, Jehu wasn't sorry to see it gone, but a small panging sensation in his chest reminded him that the house was all he had of Haou, even if it was just memories.

The blunet watched coldly as the iron wrecking ball smashed through the wood, steel and granite brick holding the house together. With each bit destroyed he felt like he was losing a piece of himself. He'd been in that house too long to let its destruction pass without feeling any emotion.

The wrecking ball smashed through the last piece of foundation, and the gothic house fell apart with an almighty crash. Jehu glanced down at his hand, watching his already translucent flesh fade away.

"Well…." He murmured. "…guess I'm finally moving on."

.:::…::…:::...::…:::.

_Seventeen years later_

The brunet dressed in red woke with a start as his odd dream came to an end. "Whoa…" He whispered. "….that was weird."

He'd dreamed about a ghost. Odd, really, but he'd dreamt he'd fallen in love with a ghost. Funnily enough, he couldn't even begin to describe what that ghost even looked like.

Judai Yuki blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the sunlight beating down on the roof he was currently lying on.

"_Kurii?" _Hane Kuriboh looked down at his charge, huge green and gold eyes blinking worriedly.

Judai glanced up at the duel monster spirit and grinned. "Ahh, I'm okay. It was just a weird dream." He informed the spirit, who chimed happily in relief.

Suddenly, the brown puffball that was his aibou turned to the wall, watching interestedly as what appeared to be a translucent red orb appeared from behind it. _"Kurii….?"_

Judai blinked as a small purple catlike creature appeared from behind the wall. It had glowing red eyes and a gem on its forehead. In much a similar way to Hane Kuriboh, this newcomer was kinda cute. "Heya." Judai grinned at the cat-thing. "Are you a stray?"

"_Rubiii?" _The cat creature took a few steps forward, then rushed towards Judai. _"Rubii!" _Judai laughed a little.

"You're cute, y'know that?" He murmured, offering the cat his hand.

"Ruby!" A semi-feminine voice appeared from behind the wall as a boy with spiky ocean-blue hair and emerald green eyes appeared. "Where'd you go?"

Judai blinked, staring at the boy. "Oh, hey." He pointed to 'Ruby'. "Are you her master?" The boy nodded breathlessly. It was obvious he'd been running.

"Yup! That's Ruby. Ruby Carbuncle!" He grinned.

"…..Ruby what?"

The boy shook his head. "No, Carbuncle!" He replied. "A carbuncle's a legendary beast." Judai nodded in what may have been understanding, but was more likely pretending to know what the boy was on about to avoid looking stupid.

The blunet pointed at the brown puffball floating near Judai's head. "That's Hane Kuriboh, right? So you must be Judai Yuki." Judai grinned.

"You know me?"

"Yeah! You're pretty well known in the DA circle." The boy nodded as Judai stood up.

"Well, anyways, hi." Judai smiled, offering his hand. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you a freshman?" The boy shifted uneasily.

"Well…..I guess you could say that." He replied, taking Judai's outstretched hand. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you."

Both Judai and the boy blinked as a strange sensation, like a static shock, shot through their bodies. "Hey…" Judai muttered. "Have we met before…?"

The boy shook his head, though he seemed confused as well. "….no….I don't think so…"

"It's weird…..I could swear I already know you."

"Same."

Judai was about to say something else, but the sound of his friends calling him caught his attention. As he raced to them he shouted a farewell at the blunet, who responded with a smile and a wave.

And although they didn't know it, Haou and Jehu had met again.

***collapses in pained convulsions* There! It's there! A Halloween one-shot! *groans* Well, yeah. I got the inspiration to write one, and I figured DSS was more Halloween-y than SS, so that's why it's Haou and Jehu. I also get the feeling I have an obsession with the dead….hmm…..**

**And yes! I figure that Haou and Jehu would be constantly fighting over who was seme. It seems kinda**_** them**_**. And I also figure Haou would be a sadistic lover, but that may be just me….*shifty eyes***

**Anyway! That was my first one-shot (Well, the first one-shot I've actually completed .), so I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out, I could really use some constructive criticism on this, because to be quite honest, I don't really think I did that well. One-shot writing tips would be helpful for future reference!**

**Thanks for reading, and Happy Halloween! (Halloween's like, my **_**favourite **_**holiday ****EVER****.)**

_~Oak-chan_


End file.
